vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Vista City Aerospace
Earth Ships *'GOG-40' -- Ground Orbit Ground. 6 astronauts and cargo or 12 astronauts. Instrumental in stopping the Meteor Crisis the GOG requires a booster to get off the ground to orbit. *'Boeing 747 Jumbo Jet' -- Mainly for scale. *'Boeing 808 Starliner' -- Fusion power blended body aerospace craft. *'WDX-100' -- The first unmanned proof of concept for the warp drive. *'Lockeed-Martin 5000 "Gama Lifter'' -- Aerospace craft with interplanetary capacity. Mainly used commercially. The Gamma Lifter can land without a runway. *'Delta i' -- First commercial ground to orbit single stage craft. *'Lancer 50' -- Commercial aerospace plane. Later version have the advantage of the Gamma lifter to land without runways, but suffer a loss of cargo to do it. Likewise the "g" models with gravity have less cargo space. *'Space Shuttle' -- The Old workhorse, now retired. *'Shepard Class Cruiser' -- First large impulse powered craft of Earth build. Used for defense and science. Discontinued but still in use. *'Challenger Class Cruiser: Impulse version' -- The USS Francis R. Scobee is the sole example. *'WDX-200' -- Manned warp drive test craft. *'Challenger Class Cruiser: Warp Drive Version' -- The first is finished and they are building in numbers. *'The Gadget' -- The original warp shuttle acquired on the Moon. *'Boeing 10X Heavy Lift' --- AKA Fat Albert. Built for getting big thongs off the ground and into orbit, or taking big things from orbit to the ground. Fat Albert requires gantry support on the ground. *'Subspace Emissary' -- Favel Rander's ship. An El Aurian vessel rebuilt for him by the Ane for clearing some "interesting problems" out of Builder Station. *'Falcon Class Cutter' -- 12 Ships supplied by the ADF for Earth defense and Corps of Discovery training. *'Spirit of Kulad' --- AKA "The Beast". A Kulad scout ship donated to the Corps of Discovery. *'Clipper Class Star Liner' -- A mixed passenger and cargo liner with Warp 5 cruise. Corps of Discovery *'CDSS Mitchell Paige : ''Basking Ray Class scout' -- Dilithum rebuild. Built at Builder Station for the Corps of Discovery. the CDSS Mitchell Paige is the first of many to come. *'CDSS Spirit of Kulad : Kulad Scout Ship' *'CDSS Michael J. Smith : Challenger Class Warp Cruiser' -- Now complete again it is hoped the first of many. *'CDSS Calaban: Euphrates class Heavy Cruiser' Supplied by the Ane Confederation from the Ane History Scouts. These monster ships are anchoring the Corps of Discovery. Alien Ships *'Vulcan Survey Ship''' -- Old Type. This is the ship involved in the Vulcan Rescue. *'Tellerite Trader/Scout' -- Recently arrived on Earth. They are checking things out. *'Steadfast Class Battlejammer' -- Vessel of the Eyrian Empire from Greyhawke. We don't see too many of these. *'Vulcan Diplomatic Scout' -- At leas the ship the Diplomatic mission has handy. *'Orion Free Trader' -- From Vegaris, also checking Earth out. *'Viccarian Scout Ship' -- From Vich Ar of course. *'Orion Cutter' -- From Bochock. Better than the Vegaris vessels. Category:Ships Category:Space Category:Technology